Fairy Tails Fallen Fairy
by NightingGale189
Summary: Lucy is kicked out of team Natsu and Fairy Tail all for Lisanna. Join Lucy as she travels, makes new friends, gain new powers and maybe Romance This story is also on Quotev I though I would not use that site because I can not get on to my account at school but on here I can
1. Farewell and New Beginnings

Farewell and New beginnings

Lucy's POV-

Its been two months after Lisanna came back from Edolas. I tried to get along with her at first but she hates me. She walked in to the guild with Natsu and she kisses his cheek then pointed and me and said something to him. He walked over to me and said " Lucy I think you should quit the team because you are weak and hold everyone back by hiding behind your spirits you" he was cut off by Erza "your so weak you should leave the guild" and everyone agreed but Levy, Feed, Bigslow, Laxus, Gray, Master, Wendy, Carla, and Pantherlily. "Im sorry I am not as strong as you all are" I walk up the stairs to the guild masters office . I knock on the door "come in" said Master I walked in and commanded for my Fairytail mark be removed. He looked at me and removed the mark and started to state the 3 rules for when a member leaves the guild "Rule number 1 never you must never reveal sensitive information about Fairytail to others for as long as you live, 2 you must never use former contacts met though your being in the guild for personal gain, 3 Though our paths have diverged, you must continue to live with all your might, and you must never forget all your friends at Fairytail". By the time he was done stating the rules he was crying, I turned and walked out of his office and walked down the stairs and out the door. But before I was out the door I turned and said " I will be back and I will get revenge' then turned and ran out of the guild hall with tears running down my face. I walked to my apartment and payed the landlady 75.000 jewel and summoned Virgo to pack all my stuff and place it in the celestial world. Then I walked outside and looked up at my old apartment and walked away.  
Meanwhile at Fairytail  
Gray's POV-  
That damned flamehead made Lucy cry im going to kill him its all his fault Lucy left I am so pissed off. I love her I have loved her for a while and I was going to tell her today but no fate had different plan I stormed up to Natsu  
Natsu's POV-  
"Looks like the bitch left the guild right Lisanna" I said looking over at my girlfriend but on the inside I felt like I was missing something. Gray come up to me " you do know its your fault the girl I love left the guild you damned flame breath"he said with anger ."So you like the weekling huh Popsicle" I spat back. He punched me in the gut "YEAH I WAS GOING TO ASK HER OUT TODAY I HAD IT ALL THOUGH OUT" he was beyond mad. Master walked out of his office and punched both me and gray in the face "No fighting today is a sad day we lost a member of our family all because of a few members you know who I am talking about could not be nice it does not matter if you are weak or not we are a family I wont punish you but I will let the guilt eat you" he said irritated  
Laxus"s POV- (surprise)  
I saw Gray and Natsu get hit by the old man och that will leave a mark "Yo old man who left the guild and wheres Lucy" I asked he looked depressed and said "Lucy" I look at him speechless. Over the time people ignored her she became like my little sister. "What" I say so my little sister left to get stronger I hope she stays safe.  
Laxus: *punches Natsu in the face with lighting* my sister is gone from the guild

Natsu: what was that for Laxus

Gray: *freezes the floor* stupid flame head Laxus give him a lesson he wont forget

Me: Stop Fighting All of you, I am sorry thank you for reading this story and hope you like it


	2. Welcome Lucy

**Welcome Lucy**

Lucy"s POV-

I am walking to the train station with a ticket to Sin it is a 5 day train ride. I sit down on the train and relax playing music though my headphones.  
*5 days later *

I finally arrived in Sin "ugh such a long train ride" its time to go hunt for a place to stay . I walk around down town and find something, I look around and see a flyer on the pillar next to me. I pull the flyer and read it -Apartment 1 bedroom 1 bath for 76000 a month Owner is Annabella Cross Find at pigeon rd #126- I run into the nearest store to ask for directions ****Time skip brought to you by Natsu and Gray destroying a town***** At the apartment I knock on the door and a few minutes later a voice from inside says "coming". I see a lady with long dark purple hair and appear to be in her late 20's she also has a deep brown shade of eyes and wore very little makeup. I look up at her and ask her about the flyer " i am Lucy Heartfillia but are you Annabella Cross". She looks at me confused till she looks down to my hand and sees the flyer "Oh you must want to rent from me young lady" I smile at her and answer "yes and I would also like to pay two years of rent so I can train in the mountains". She looked at me and handed me the key to my apartment "be safe young lady" I hand her the money and she leaves. I walk though the door and turn on the lights and called Virgo "Punishment time hime" "No Virgo can you unpack all my stuff but 2 weeks of clothing and keep them in the spirit realm" "Yes hime" I turn and help her put stuff away. When we where done I walked out the door and started walked to the nearest store to get some food to store in the spirit world. Master Makarov's POV- Lucy has been gone for a week and I am worried about her she was like a daughter to me all the children here are. But she was more of one to me I cant believe what my brats did to her. Where did she go, how is she, how long is she going to stay away, how strong will she be when she returns are questions that I wonder. Laxus's POV- My little sister has been gone for a week. Over the time after Lisanna came back I have gotten real close, no she is not my real sister and all but I do wish she was, we both had a poor life both are moms are dead and our dads are assholes. Please come home safe. Lucy's POV-Im walking around the mountain side as it starts raining. I start running and find a cave and light a torch. I walk into the cave and look around i get startled when something calls out "what are you doing in this cave human". I walk to the voice "I ran in here to get out of the rain" I watch as a dragon gets closer to me he is black with electric blue markings a crossed him. He starts growling at me then I here another voice "Ancologia stand down" he walks up in-front of me. "Welcome Miss Lucy Heartfilla I am Zeref and we are to take you to the dragon realm.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"W-what" I yell

SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE AND THE CHAPTER BEING SHORT IM SLEEPY

-NATSU- WHY AM I THE BAD GUY  
-ME- BECAUSE YOU ARE IN THIS STORY NOW DO I NEED TO GET ERZA  
-NATSU- *GULPS* NO  
-GRAY- HAHAHA FLAMEBRAIN GOT IN TROUBLE  
-NATSU- SHUT UP STRIPPER  
-ERZA- DID I HEAR FIGHTING AND ARE THEY BUGGING YOU MISS WRITER  
-GRAY/NATSU- NO WE ARE THE BEST OF FRIENDS WHY WOULD WE FIGHT  
-ME- NO ERZA THEY ARE FINE for now HAPPY DO THE DISCLOSER  
-LUCY- I WILL BE BADASS  
-HAPPY- MISS WRITER DOES NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL SHE WISHES SHE DID THOUGH AND LUCY YOU WONT BE BADASS  
-ME/LUCY- HHHAAAAPPPYYYY *CHASES THE BLUE TALKING FLYING CAT  
-LAXUS- WHILE THEY CHASE THAT STUPID CAT I BID YOU FAIRWELL


	3. The Dragon Realm

Recap-Lucy's POV-

He starts growling at me then I here another voice "Ancologia stand down" he walks up in-front of me. "Welcome Miss Lucy Heartfilla I am Zeref and we are to take you to the dragon realm.

.

"W-what" i yell

Zeref's POV- Muhahaha  
The young lady Lucy Heartfilla that I have been watching scene me and her met 4 years ago her looks fill my mind, her mid-length hair, the way she smiles shes cute... wait what am I thinking she wont ever like me all I tend to do is kill. I think Anchologia just figured out the she is The Lucy Heartfilla her looks at me and nods and with that nod I know he is going to go into his human form and get fire wood I nod back as he transforms in to his human form and walks out of the cave. She looks at me " d..did that j..ust turn hu..man"she stuttered . "Yes he just turned in a human and went to go look for some more fire wood" she looks away "okay so when do we leave for the dragon realm Zeref" a small sad smile shows on her face as she asked. " We will leave early tomorrow morning so rest for now she smiles at me and I shot her a small smile and then turned away and blushed ugh wait I dont blush.  
Lucy's POV  
I sat down and watched a strange man walk into the cave before I can say anything Zeref looks over and says "welcome back Anchologia" "wait your human oh well never mind what type of magic do you use". He tilts his head and looks at me confused "I am a apoplectic dragon also the dragon king why?" "omg thats amazing" I gasp. "So Zeref aren't you suppost to evil?" I ask "yeah I am but I do have a heart and I am able to care for people" he said looking depressed. "hey Zeref I am an going to sleep" I say laying down and going to sleep."So Zeref aren't you suppost to evil?" I ask "yeah I am but I do have a heart and I am able to care for people" he said looking depressed. "Hey Zeref I am an going to sleep" I say laying down and going to sleep.

Next morning  
Zeref's POV-  
I wake up and walk over to Lucy and shook her away she sturs then opens her big doe brown eyes "wake up Lucy we need to go train". "Hey Zeref good morning" she said rubbing her eyes. "awake yet Ancologia we have to go they are waiting for us.  
-Time skip brought to you by Laxus's group fighting a monster-  
Lucy's POV-  
We grab a hold of Ancologia and we go though a portal and teleport to the dragon realm. I look around see different areas like, a area with lava and rocks, a earthy green area with a lot of plants, there was even a area that everything looked dark. Anchologia looked at Lucy and said "welcome dear you are now the princess of this land and you will learn all the dragon slaying magic this realm can offer


End file.
